vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sephiroth (Final Fantasy)
Summary Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII, and one of the major antagonists in its extended universe. Before his fall from grace, Sephiroth was one of the most lauded success stories of the Shinra Electric Power Company's SOLDIER program. A great warrior idolized by the public and infantrymen alike for his strength and discipline in combat, Sephiroth's many successes in the field of battle during the conflicts surrounding the Shinra Electric Power Company's bid for global domination led to his status as a celebrity war hero and the poster boy for both the Shinra Military and the company's SOLDIER program. Powers and Stats: Tier: At least 5-A, likely higher | Low 4-A | Low 4-A Name: Sephiroth Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: At least Early 20's Classification: 1st Class SOLDIER, Human infused with alien DNA Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility/Dexterity, Regeneration (Low-High), Master Swordsmanship, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Transmutation, some Gravity Manipulation, control of his own Lifestream, soul attacking abilities, Intangibility, sense inhibition on the enemy, Time Manipulation, can produce barriers, can BFR enemies into the void, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Telepathy, etc. Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level+, likely higher (Superior to Zack and Genesis) | Low Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Knights of the Round) | Low Multi-Solar System level (Showcases this kind of power with Supernova) Speed: FTL+ (much faster than Zack Fair character that can fight [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26489 Bahamut Fury] in all incarnations) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ+, likely higher | Low Multi-Solar System Class (Superior to Knights of the Round) | Low Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Planet level+, likely higher | Low Multi-Solar System level (Tanked the reawakening of the five remaining Weapons at the Northern Crater) | Low Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Infinite, as he doesn’t tire due to his alien physiology and the energy from his Lifestream Range: Extended melee range with a sword, higher with magic, planetary with Black Materia, Telekinesis and the Negative Lifestream Standard Equipment: Masamune, Mastered Materia, Black Materia Intelligence: A very skilled combatant, master manipulator, he is a former general, and he has thousands of years of knowledge from directly absorbing the memories of the Lifestream Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant, somewhat insane Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Meteor: When utilizing the Black Materia, Sephiroth can summon a large meteor from space, which can deal a huge amount of damage to a planet (requires extensive preparation time). * Incredible Willpower: Sephiroth possesses unsurpassed willpower in his world, so much that he was capable of blocking Holy and pulling himself out of the Lifestream. * Energy Blades: Sephiroth can throw energy beams from his Masamune sword which can easily slice through steel. * Octaslash: A series of 8 or so slashes dealt at high speeds, similar to the Omnislash attack Cloud possesses. * Telekinesis: He an hold opponents in place or throw things at them. * Teleportation: May be gameplay only but he does this during Crisis Core. * Heartless Angel: Sephiroth instantly reduces his enemy’s HP to 1 point and MP to 0 (Gameplay mechanic) Kingdom Hearts Abilities (Non-Canon/Alternative Universe): * Master Swordsmanship * Teleportation: Sephiroth can instantly teleport from one point to another. * Meteor: Sephiroth can either surround himself with meteors or make them rain down from the sky on his enemy, causing massive damage. * Flight: Sephiroth can fly with the use of his wing. * Energy Balls: Sephiroth can create energy balls of darkness which home in on his enemy. * Energy Blades: By rushing past his opponent, Sephiroth can surround him with energy blades which, if not blocked, causes great damage. * Flare: Sephiroth surrounds himself with pillars of devastating flames that can pull his foe in. * Heartless Angel: Sephiroth instantly reduces his enemy’s HP to 1 point and MP to 0. * Shadow Flare: Sephiroth creates spheres of darkness that damages the enemy. * Supernova: His ultimate limit break, Sephiroth pulls his target into an alternate dimension and summons a comet from beyond the galaxy to detonate the target star the planet he's fighting on orbits * Bloodlusted: When low on HP, Sephiroth surrounds himself with a dark aura and his attacks become much faster and fiercer. Key: Crisis Core | Bizarro Sephiroth | Safer Sephiroth Note: This page covers Sephiroth at the calculated peak of his power (I.e. the end of Final Fantasy VII). It does not remotely reflect his general ratings, which are several tiers lower, and most likely also not the creators' intent. Others Notable Victories: Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) Link (The Legend of Zelda) Holy Shonen Trio (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Cell (Dragon Ball) Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) Notable Losses: Michael (Bastard!!) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Angels Category:Life and Death Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Tier 5 Category:Swordsmen Category:Gravity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Category:Intangibility Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Telepathy Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users